Cynical Tsundere
by RU771AN
Summary: A hard edged Tsundere named Takeo Misapi arrives at school in Yutakas and more amazingly Konatas year.Problem is hes a Tsundere and worse...hes a Cynical Tsundere.
1. An Intro to an Intro

Cynical Tsundere.

Intro of something ahh wait right the INTRO ah yes an INTRO TO A INTRO.

_Notes._

_I was reading the Lucky star magna the other day and I think it was book three and it had something about a Tsundere cafe on._

_So to make this short the fourpanel strip about a cafe ended up being my motivation for doing this!._

_**PART ONE:Drawer of doom.**_

Yutaka sat next to Minami during classes,it seemed to her like well she needed her and she had already finished her test Yutaka took the time to observe the green haired girl beside her._Shes really pretty so why has no one asked her out yet...she complains about her lack of bust all the time but in my view she doesnt need it!._The pink haired girl thought to herself slightly simling at the same time.

Unaware to all a certain figure was watching in the depths of the classroom,noticing that no one was looking the being took out and notebook and slowly began to draw.

_I really think I have a good yuri story now._The figure thought as the faces of two familer girls began to appear cleary,the drawing hand scrabbled furiously to complete its work.

Minami finished the test and looked up._How many of these do they intend to make us do?_.She wanted to say that but knew she couldnt or the teacher would invite a number of bruises on her head.

Looking over to Yutaka the non-bust girl sighed."Hey Minami-san whats up?"A petite voice asked and Minami knew who it was even before she looked in the direction of where the words came from.

"_Hey Minami-san whats up?"_Yutaka had previously said but she wanted to say more but couldnt risk a few minutes no reply could be found but she wasnt worried._Minamis sometimes like this._She reassured herself and the bell rang.

The figure stood up and made sure to cover its tracks by sercurly covering the evidence.(Really the pockets).It then picked up its bags and walked out the door,content with this lesssons works.

Yutaka and her best friend always walked out together and today was no different as the larger girl muscled her way through the crowds of students,leaving the petite one to have an easy walk to thier first break of the day.

"Hey Patty-chan!"Minami tried to shout(but her voice reached the American anyway),the blone haired teen turned round in suprise at the first time that Minami had ever tried to shout._Man she must be desperate or something to try and shout like that,nearly took my ears off._Patty thought to herself as she walked over a empty space and signalled for the group-of-two to join her.

"So how did world history go?"The American asked the at such a direct question Minami faltered in her speech."Uhhhh we had a test so yeah..."Was all she managed to say.

"Yeah I swear Nanako-sensi just does it for fun"Yutaka mumered as the others agreed with her statement."Hmm I just had Japanese and I used Otaku language again but it was pretty funny in a way"Patty laughed heartily."Wheres Hiyori she was supposed to be right behind us".Minami suddenly spoke up,looking around she found out that the glasses wearing girl wasnt anywhere to be found."She was in our class but I couldnt see her"Yutaka apolgised with a slight bow."Dont worry I have a feeling we will see our drawing friend soon"Patty said trying to keep the mood light.

"Did somebody say my name"A voice rang out around the three girls ears,and a dark figure appeared almost in the middle and scared the local residents."Hiyori-can please you need to stop doing that,your going to give us all a heart attack one day"Yutaka half shouted from the shock she had just recieved.

"Seriously I need to un-see that"An American voice came up from below as everyone realised that she had been knocked down by the sheer force of Hiryoris arrival.

The bell rang and everything was forgotten and Minami reliased she hadnt even bothered to comment on the writers assualt."Yutaka-chan we need to get going now"She found her voice and walked off with the salmon haired girl in her wake.

**PART TWO:Annoucment**

"And so we have more testing tommorow along with a English test the next week and a mock exam the following friday,any questions"The teacher sounded bored as he read out the list of things that his class had to be frankly the students didnt give a shit.

Minami put her hand up."Yes Minami.."The teacher answered in a flat tone."Why do we have so many tests?"She the teacher put some thought into his reply."Because we have a transfer student coming in today and we need to make sure that this person knows what to do"The teacher explained.A series of groans followed as the class realised that they were being put through hell for the sake of someone they didnt even know yet.

"Wait we have a transfer student?"Patty asked exciedtly hoping that she would be joined by someone from her own country.

"Who is it?"One of the boys shouted out and soon everyone was overwelming the now not bored teacher with a hurricane of questions."Hey dont you think this transfer student might be intrested in yuri or yaoi?"Hiyori leaned over to Yutaka."I dont know,ask the person when they arrive".

"Isnt it wierd that we dont even know the name of this person?"Minami butted in."Werid yes but this means that they could have a secret!"The glasses wearing girl yelled in a victorious manner._Yuri Yoai Yuri Yoai_,Was all that was going through her head.

"Hmm well class listen up!"The teacher shouted after having gotten through the barrage of questions in one piece."The student has just signed in and its a male"He announced.A few girls whooped at thinking that the new student might be good looking."Whats his name Sensi?"Yutaka asked politly.

"His name is...Takeo Misapi"And hes just signing in"


	2. For real this time

Cynical Tsundere part2

Notes:Well I think the first chapter was alright and sorry that I didnt put Takeo in it but he might show up time for the story!.And sorry about the upload time,my computers internet was fucked by the amount of people playing mw3 so I couldnt really do much expect try to block off their internet in return:D.

* * *

><p><em>The same day.<em>

_Konata Izumis classroom._

Konata stared into empty space,her thoughts and concentration occupied by the dreams of all things Otaku._Hmm know if I save up I can buy that special edition of strawberry panic,but the new figure of Kyon looks so appealing aswell...godammit!why does life have to be so difficult for an female Otaku?._She sighed and countined her trail of unknown to her a another human being was posied to strike.

_:Target Izumis head._

Nanakos fist brought the peaceful daydream of a certain Otaku to a painful and quick stop."Hey Izumi get back to work or Ill pound you more!"The blone haired teacher shouted,Her long hair almost dragging to the floor."But teacher I was in the middle of an important decision!"Konata argued back,she knew it was futile to agrue with this god of pain but she argued anyway."Hey Izumi did you know that my fist disagrees with what your saying"Nanako shouted at Konata,forcing her to go back to her suffer the fist of doom again._Damm how does she notice,does she seriosuly stare me down until she figures out when to me?_Konata wondered at she rubbed her head and gasped at the pain.

The bell rang:just in time for lunch or Konata would have been hit on the head again.

_Sitting down where the girls normally sit,Miyuki joins Konata and the two sisters are not here due to a shrine meeting._

"Miyuki why dont you like the dentist or have bad teeth?"Konata asked she munched on her cornet."Well my teeth need to be looked at again so Ill have to go to the dentists for a second time this week"The pink haired girl replied,slightly shivering at the thought of the evil dentist._Ahhh why do I have to go,atchully a better question why I am going in the first place?._Miyuki sighed to herself.

"Miyuki its only the dentist,its nothing scary just a drill...WAIT A DRILL BZZZ!"Konata shouted as she made drill sounds and pretended to be one._Well I suppose at least one persons happy._Miyukis thoughts told her as she watched the Otaku go into another one of her day dreams.

Nanako watched her best student eat her lunch._Shame Izumi cant follow her example and do her work,I swear she needs to get her grades up or shes outta here._"Hey Miyuki why cant you be an example to Izumi and tell her to do her work?The blone teacher told the goddess of moe.

Miyuki pondered for a moment about what to say._Seriously do she expect me to answer this?I know Konata will never follow me or anyone else..shes just too set in her own ways but thats what makes Konata...Konata._"Umm sensai I dont really know why...maybe its because Konata is her own person?"Miyuki flawlessy advoided the question.

"No Miyuki I really need you too"Nanako was inturrepted by a phone vibrating."WHOSE PHONE WAS THAT!"She shouted,her voice ecohing all across the classroom.

"Mine!"Konata replied groggely as she recovered from her sleeping,daydream,she over her phone she found the culprit of the attack which ruined her sleep.

"Konata phone!"The teacher grinned._At least I can get a lead on her._"Hey its from Yutaka and theres something about a new student"Konata mumered, lost in her phone."Well tell tell before I beat it out of you".Nanako replied,grinning broadly at the thought of using her power to abuse Konata.

"Konata please tell who it is,I am intriged to know"Miyuki asked in her usual politeness._Seriously is this woman a god or something?._The two other females wondered in amazement at the moe girls polite talk respone to something so dumb.

"Konata hurry up or I will kill you"The teacher reminded the Otaku as the akwardness of the moment began to set in.

Konata stared at her phone,she checked the inbox and looked at the message Yutaka had just sent her._Okay this has to be important or Yutaka would have never sent this._

_Oneechan_

_We have a new student in our year._

_Its really strange becuase hes in your year aswell but we dont know how old he is._

_His names Takeo Misapi and apparently hes here already._

_Yutakax .ps. seen him yet and hes realated to someone in this school._

* * *

><p>"So there you go"Konata grinned and shoved her phone into the teacher blone haired woman read the text and froze in shock.<em>His names Takeo Misapi and his here.<em>..._and hes related to someone in this school._"CRAP!"She shouted,attracting much stundents faces stared at Konata and Miyuki looked at each other in amazement._She knows him doesnt she._They thought together.

* * *

><p><strong>YUTAKA.<strong>Her classroom.

"So what do you think he looks like then?"Yutaka asked Minami.

"Well I dont know but since he knows someone in this school then I suppose we can ask them"The other girl replied as cool as ever.

"Right...I hope hes a nice person though"Yutaka would never tell anyone,not even Minami, her best friend,that she wanted a boyfriend.

"Hmmm you look abit pale,do you want to stand somewhere else?"Minami asked,noting the pale look around her friend.

The pair walked over to the door and the petite girl slumped up agasint the slightly heavily._I hope shes ok._The green haired girl wondered nervously.

The door opened a white haired boy about the same height as Yutaka walked eyes were ice blue and his features were more slavic than japanese.

Minami stared at the newcomer,trying to make head or tail of what was going on._Is this the new guy?._

"Out of the midget"The insulting remark came from a heavy deep Russian felt stung by this and was to about when she was rudley pushed aside.

"Where do I sit?"The newcomers heavy frame instantly made him noticed."Over there"The teacher pointed to a empty desk next to Minamis own desk.

3MINS LATER.

"Hey"Minami manged to friendly ask the white haired teen.

He turned towards her and she felt a chill running down her spine as his blue eyes looked at her in the face.

"What the fuck do you want?"He replied.  
>"Hey be nice!"The teacher shouted across the room.<br>"Whatever bitch"The guy mumered._Jezz whats with this guy?._

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Takeo Misapi and since your annoying me then Ill just annoy you back,your lack of breats makes you feel uncomftable now kindly piss off"Takeos mouth worded to her.

Yutaka felt hurt by what Takeo had said to her.

"Look youve hurt her,I think you better apolgise to her"Patty came up behind him.

"Hmm a yank,and leave it I dont say sorry"The smaller boy replied.

"Alright sorry for asking".Patty walked off,a little angry.

_God I just walk in and people cant leave me alone._

* * *

><p>Yep so chapter 3 will be coming shortly.(Hopefully).<p> 


	3. Classroom mayhem

Cynical Tsundere part 3!Unfortunatly this story will be quite short,(like how short the o.c is!),and will be finished soon I hope since my work is piling up.(12 Documents at a time).So stuff like this needs to be quickly but without rushing,becuase rushed work is what I used to do and it turned completly crap.

So anyway we are going to be skipping some time and space in the next few chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanakos house.<strong>The blone teacher was busy on her computer,playing games with Konata over the internet when the doorbell to her apartment rang._Jezz I havent ordered anything have I?._Although the day had been streesful,becuase of the new student that was releated to her and gave Nanako a massive shock since she thought that he would never return.

"Hold on Im coming!"She shouted as the doorball rang with a mind of its skidded across the floor and ended up in a classy slide to the door.

"Oh hey Im not taking anything today why dont you...oh"She stared at Takeo who had managed to find out where she lived,and he had a large backpack to boot.

"Alright sis,good place you"ve got"He remarked,showing a soft side before coming back to the knife=edge personality that he was famed for."What are...you doing here?"His sister grunted,not happy that she was seeing him again."Why...sis Im staying here until Im old enough to buy myself a house...legally that is"A smile that would make a shark run away was forming on his lips.

"And since your my teacher I suppose I can do my homework here".Despite the hostility that the two had,Takeo was still Nanakos little brother,well a very little brother at one who was prehaps better off being little._If he ever grows then goodbye democracy._"So Takeo,what does bring you to this town,last time I heard you were in Tokyo,working at a strip club".Truley how her brother got around at the age of 15 was a masterful way of doing things."One more thing..."Nanako asked as Takeo walked in the apartment and plonked his backpack on the floor without slowing down before heading into the kitchen and helping himself to a beer.

"Yeah...what?"He replied,unconcerned at what the question might be."After you disowned the family at the AGE OF 10,how did you survive?"Nanako asked,since it was unheard of children to raise themselves and acquire the amount of money at the age of 15 that would seem like a lotorrey to people like her.

"Well I ran away to a distant city,and to make this story un-boring,I found myself a job and worked until I heard that you were here and made my way to this city...with a few hundread thousand yen as a gift to my oldersister".Takeo was trying to sweettalk her and if Nanako hadnt spent her last years dealing with people like Konata then she might have fallen for it.

_Now to get him,Ill say what list of jobs he needs to do and then Takeo wont seem so smug anymore._"This means you need to carry my stuff to school!".She shouted,confident that he would regret setting foot in her house without thinking it through.

"Sure"Came the reply._Ok lets try something_ else."And do the washing up!"Surely he wouldnt agree to that."Dont mind"Apparnetly he didnt mind.

"Making sure you wont beat up people or insult them for any random reason"This was Nanakos trump card since Takeo usually impossaible not to hurt people for more than a few hours.

"No problem"She could swear that he was grinning,and probbley feeling trimuphant._How do I beat this guy?._"Well I suppose that if you let me do what I need to do,then maybe we can reach a comprimise,and I want to go to school with you tommorow,so you can show me to class"Takeo smiled before picking a nearby room and going to bed.

"Whatever Takeo,just dont show me up"The blonde woman sighed before making her own way to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AT SCHOOL,KONATA.<strong>The blue haired Otaku,were busy in arguement Tsukasa about the head of a cornet."So I think its the bottom,becuase it looks a captapiller!"She almost shouted,"No it looks like a seashell!"Tsukasa almost shouted back becuase she hated anything that was smily and insect like.(Well like a caterpillar).

"Miyuki whose right?"Konata turned to her trump card,Myiuki or otherwise known as Miwiki due to her encilopedia knowlegde of short if Miyuki doesnt know than who doesnt.

"I dont know,there are so many answers,maybe if I look up more then Ill be able to find the right one"Miyuki spoke,before going in a panic because she didnt know._Moe and a airhead?,this girl has soo many fanboys._

"A Kornet?,its the thin end,if it was the fat end then you would get your teeth stuck fool".A gruff and low voice spoke,evaproting the easy atmosphere that surronded Konata."And you are..."She spoke outloud,not really suprised."Takeo Mispai,now shut up"Takeo appeared before her,carrying Nanakos bags and shoving them on the table without breaking a sweat.

"Ahhh its soo good to be able to relax"A much more mood lightened teacher came in the door,before sitting on her chair and putting her feet up."Now people this is Takeo,be nice or he will rip your head off".She laughed."Dont worry,SIS is like that after shes drank a bit".Takeos wolfish grin appreared before sitting down at a desk next to class was awestruck how a young guy could be related to thier teacher.

"Hey if your a midget how old can you be,maybe you should go back to preschool!"The class joker laughed,promoting other people to laugh aswell before noticing that the air around him was suddenly cold.

In the space of a few seconds,Takeo had valuted his chair and was standing before the joker,murderous looks in his eyes."Nobody calls me a midget..."His cold voice spoke,giving some people around him chills.

Although Konata noticed that Takeo was small,smaller than her,he was incredabily strong since he lifted the much larger boy off the gound without any effort."Now since we are on my terms,Im in a good mood today and since my sister is here,then I wont hurt you,now SHUT UP and go back to telling jokes".


End file.
